Daniel ate 2 slices of cake. Michael ate 1 slice. If Daniel ate $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Solution: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 3 slices, which leaves 3 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the cake remaining.